Gift of Remembrance
by TheFirstDarkblood
Summary: It's Mattie's birthday and all he wants is for someone to remember. PruCan


**A/N: For Mattie's birthday. Just made it, but made it either way. It's not very good, and I wish it wasn't my first published fic, but whatever. PruCan.**

Matthew Williams was not, by any means, a demanding person. In fact, he was frequently walked on or forgotten because of how non-demanding he was. And because he never really demanded anything, he didn't think it was too much to ask to wake up on his birthday and cuddle next to his lover for just a few minutes. But, no, this morning he had woken up, alone, in a cold bed. (Well, not cold, what with it being July. But it definitely didn't have the warmth of another body in it.) Was it really too much to ask not to fuck and run on his birthday? Just this one day. Apparently it was. He thought that maybe going out to enjoy the festivities with his citizens would lift his spirits, but in the end, he saw it for what it was: celebrating his birthday with himself. Again.

What's the point of even having a birthday? thought the Canadian as he walked down the crowded streets.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, gently tugging his thoughts from their negative direction. He curiously tugged the phone from his pocket and read the text.

'_Dude ur celbrating my bday early thats kewl tho thought that counts ur awesome lil bro!'_

"Celebrating… Why that-!" Matthew growled and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Of course, his older brother could not remember that his birthday was three days before the American's, and of course neither of his parents could remember his birthday, so honestly, why should it surprise him that his lover could not manage it either. Deciding the best thing to do was to just go home and make use of his 'happy' cookies, Canada turned around and sorrowfully shuffled home.

"Hey Ku-"

"Fuck!"

Canada jumped at the expletive and high screeching of the smoke detector that followed soon afterwards. Was that smoke billowing out of the kitchen door?

Matthew made it into the room just in time to see Gilbert throw a flaming pot into the sink and flip on the water.

"Uh, Gilbert?"

The Prussian back tightened visibly and he turned slowly.

"Oh, no. Mattie, no, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Gil," stated the Canadian as he pulled up a chair to turn the fire alarm off.

"But you're supposed to be out celebrating!" exclaimed, shutting off the water.

"Celebrating? You… you remembered it's my birthday?"

Prussia looked at his lover with a confused expression.

"Yeah. Did you not want me to?"

"Of course I wanted you to! But nobody remembers my birthday. And you weren't here this morning, so I just sorta thought…"

"Birdie, come here," demanded the albino with open arms. Matthew happily snuggled up to his shorter lover.

"I am way more awesome than your crappy family, okay? I was gone this morning to get stuff for your dinner. Which is destroyed now… But when I got back I had to wait almost an hour for you to leave before I could sneak back in. What took you so long, Birdie?"

Matthew ignored the question, instead opting to pull away and look up at his lover.

"You were making me dinner?"

"Yeah… was. I cleaned up some, too."

"You cleaned?"

"And gave Kumajiro a bath. I really just wanted you to be able to relax."

Matthew smiled and pecked the pale lips of the man he loved.

"You really are awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Well, yeah," responded Prussia, rolling his eyes.

"How about some pancakes?" asked the nation as he turned toward the refrigerator.

"Well, I can try…" answered the albino man, uncertainly.

"I'll make 'em."

"But it's your birthday. I can't ruin it even more."

Matthew turned and smiled.

"Gil, this is the best birthday I've had in a long time. Now let me make pancakes, cause if you make 'em, I might not have another one."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue, but did as the other asked.

"Hey, Mattie?" addressed the ex-nation as he dug into his pancakes.

"Yeah, Gil?"

"I love you."

Oh, yes, definitely the best birthday he had had since he could remember.

"I love you, too, Gil."


End file.
